WYWNHSOWHR
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: What You Will Never HearSee On Witch Hunter Robin ! BEWARE the double humor sign!
1. PROLOG

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

PROLOG

Listen people, I've been doing decent fictions for a long time. I'm loved by all my readers and I thank you. Now recently I was having a very off day and I wanted to write something so I wrote this. If you don't like goofy way out of character stories. Then don't read this. These chapters are nothing but completely out of character lines and actions of what the WHR group would never say or so. I'm not making fun of the show. I love the show dearly, but I just needed to write some humor for once that made no sense. It's up to you if you want to read it or now. Please my loyal readers, don't hate me. This is a limited time story, I will probably come to my senses one day and delete it anyway.

The title...

WYWNHSOWHR What You Would Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Please enjoy.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	2. Amon

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Amon

"Good morning." in a cheery voice "It's okay Robin, everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"I love you Nagira. Your my favorite big brother."

"I love you Robin."

"I have anger issues. Do you think I have anger issues?"

"I love all witches!" Amon wearing ANY color other then black.

Amon's hair up in a mohawk. It's long enough

Amon as a blond.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	3. Dojima

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Yurika Dojima

"Good morning guys! Just thought I would come in early today yo get a head start on my work"

"Robin, I just 'love' your style. Where do you get your hair done? I must know." "Hey, Haruto. I was wondering, you wanna go out sometime. Like on a date?" "Damn! All this time and nothing to do. Isn't there anything I can do? A lone hunt? Paperwork? Anything?" "I love you guys!" "Which was to the tatoo parlor, I have a great idea for a tatoo I want on my ass. And i was also thinking about getting a rin in my nose. What you think?" 

Dojima showing up at work. Dojima showing up for work before everyone else. Dojima showing up for work.

Dojima dying her hair a bright pink/purple.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	4. Karasuma

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Miho Karasuma

"I think I need a new, younger look."

"I love you Amon."

"Do I look old?"

"I feel sexy. Do I look sexy"  
Karasuma wearing a halter top and tight jeans.

Karasuma with pink hair.

Karasuma quiting the STN-J to work at a strip club.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	5. Michael

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Michael Lee

"What does this button do?" pushes the self explode button on his computer

"Am I a nerd?"

"What the hell? What the hell is going on with this...this ...what do you call this overgrown TV with the typey thing again?"

"Hey sexy mama!" talking to one of the STN-J girls Michael sitting in the STN-J office on a morning in nothing but his boxers drinking a beer.

Michael abusing the computer.

Michael hating computers.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	6. Robin

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Robin Sena

"I love you Amon."

"I love you Michael."

"I hate witches! They should all die!"

"Do you guys think I look gothic?"

"Do I look cute or what?" Robin in ANY color then black.

Robin wearing her hair in a NORMAL style.

Robin wearing a pink mini skirt, white halter top and sucking on a lolly pop while having her hair in normal pig tails.

Robin coming in to work in the morning, hugging everyone, even Amon.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	7. Sakaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Haruto Sakaki

"Hey, where's the fruit loops?"

"Hey Mikey old buddy old pal. What's happening?"

"Dojima, you look so Fing hot today!" Sakaki driving a convertable.

Sakaki driving a mini van.

Sakaki driving a truck.

Sakaki riding a tricycle.

Sakaki being perky and happy.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	8. Kosaka

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Chief Kosaka

"Good morning Dojima. You late again? No problem, just head on upstairs and have a nice day."

"This job fucking sucks! All I do is listen to you people complain about hunting this and hunting that! It's so annoying!"

"No body loves me"  
Kosaka with hair.

Kosaka hugging Dojima good morning.

Kosaka coming in late for work, after Dojima.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	9. Nagira

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Nagira

"Hey little brother. How's my little brother doing today?" Ruffles Amon's hair.

"Do you think I need a change of style? I'm really starting to hate this jacket."

"Help you? Why the hell will I help you. Your a kid! Just because my dead-beat brother sends you to me, you expect me to help you? Go find a homeless shelter kid. This isn't charity"  
Nagira wearing anything besides that fur coat.

Nagira joining the STN-J.

Nagira hugging his brother.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	10. Touko

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Touko Masaki

"Robin, you know 'm dating Amon right? Well just keep your filty paws off him! He's mine! All mine! So back off Bitch!"

"Amon, I hate you! I know your seeing Robin! You player! She's a bitch! And your a stupid jerk!"

"I'm telling my daddy on you! Then you'll be sorry"  
Touko skipping around town all happy and stuff.

Touko showing up at the STN-J just to say hi.

Touko and Amon kissing in public.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


	11. Zaizen

Disclaimer: I don't own Witch Hunter robin, never will and never have.

What You Will Never Hear/See On Witch Hunter Robin

Takuma Zaizen

"Witches? What is a witch?"

"Love everyone! Even the powerful witches! No more hunting! Hunting is bad!"

"I heard witches melt when hit with water. From now on, every one uses water guns!" turned back to his movie 'The Wizard of Oz'  
Zaizen using wanting to hunt witches using water guns instead of orbo.

Zaizen joing a cult.

Zaizen announcing he is a witch.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Robin's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
